I'm coming home
by sergeant-popcorn
Summary: Beca was sent over seas two hundred and ninety eight days ago. Now it's time for some of the former Bella's to get a major surprise. Mitchsen:)


It had been almost a year since Aubrey last saw her girlfriend, or more specifically two-hundred and ninety-eight days. Aubrey missed her like crazy, and wherever Beca was, she felt the same way. When Beca told Aubrey that she was going to enlist, Aubrey thought she was crazy. However, Beca never backed down and three weeks later she was being deployed overseas. Aubrey can remember that moment like it was yesterday.

* * *

 _"I'll miss you," Aubrey said into the darkness of their room the night before Beca left._

 _"I'll miss you too," Beca replied while cuddling into the taller girl's side, "you need to promise me something, though."_

 _"Anything," Aubrey said without missing a beat._

 _"Promise me you'll wait for me to come home to you, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."_

 _"I'll wait for you forever if I have to._ _You are my entire world, Beca Mitchell. I am not going anywhere," Aubrey said back placing a soft kiss to Beca's head._

* * *

The memory was cut short by a knock on the door. Aubrey, Chloe, Stacie, and Emily were all supposed to go to the LA vs. New Yotk basketball game. Little did they know, they were in for a major surprise.

"Hey Bree!" The redhead yelled as Aubrey let the three girls in, "You excited?"

"Yeah," Aubrey said still a little down from the memory.

"What's wrong?" Emily said with a concerned look on her face

"Just thinking about Beca," Aubrey stated, "I just miss her so much"

Stacie and Chloe pulled her into a hug that lifted her mood a little.

"I bet she's kicking ass wherever she is," Stacie said trying to lighten the mood.

It definitely helped. Aubrey knew that Beca was one of the strongest people she had ever met, but she still can't help but worry. The four girls piled into the car and drove their way to the stadium. Once they got there, they found their way to their seats. Stacie had won four court side tickets on a radio show. However, they didn't know that the small brunette was behind it all. Beca knew that Emily, Stacie, Chloe, and Aubrey all loved the New York Knicks. She also knew that they would do anything to get court side seats to a game someday.

* * *

 _"C'mon, that was definitely a foul!" Emily and Stacie yelled at the TV as Chloe and Aubrey sat there glaring daggers at the TV._

 _"I don't get why you all love basketball so much," Beca said._

 _"It's a sport of strategy, skill, and determination all in one, without the sweaty guys in tight pants," Aubrey explained with a cheeky smile._

 _"Hey, just because you don't like guys doesn't mean the three of us don't. I know Stacie has a thing for guys in tight pants," Chloe said with a wink towards the taller brunette._

 _Beca, Emily, and Aubrey all laughed as Stacie winked back to Chloe with a huge grin. Aubrey smiled up at Beca, moving to snuggle into her side. They all went back to watching the game, Stacie and Emily yelling at the TV, Chloe sitting on the edge of the seat, and Beca and Aubrey sitting cuddled up on the couch._

* * *

The game was 45-52 by halftime with New York in the lead. Suddenly, the four former Bellas were being dragged onto the court to participate in a game. The game was to see who could get the most balls in blindfolded. While the girls were being blindfolded, Beca made her way out onto the court. Within seconds everyone went silent and the opening chords to _Home_ by Daughtry began playing. The four girls were confused as to why there were no balls being handed to them, so they took off their blindfolds. Aubrey saw Beca first standing a few feet from them smiling wider than she had ever seen. She ran to Beca, engulfing her in a hug that would be suffocating if the brunette wasn't so happy. They heard a collective gasp coming from behind them as the other three realized that they were actually seeing Beca.

"I missed you so much, " Beca whispered into Aubrey's ear as she cried

"I missed you too," Aubrey sobbed, "more than you could ever imagine."

By this time the entire stadium was filled with cheers and the other three had joined in on the hug. One of the basketball players came over to Beca giving her a microphone. Beca stepped away from her friends to begin talking into the mic.

"Aubrey, you have been the light of my life for these past four years that we have been dating. You make me want to be a better person. You have supported all of my decisions even if you haven't agreed with them. I can never express how lucky I am to have you in my life." Beca took a breath while taking out a ring box and kneeling down, "So, Aubrey Posen, will you do me the honor of being your wife?"

Aubrey was a sobbing mess by the time Beca finished her speech. She just nodded not trusting her voice at the moment. Beca stood up placing the ring on her fiancé's hand then pulled her into a kiss that poured out all of their feelings. Stacie, Chloe, and Emily were all standing there clapping louder than anyone as tears poured down their faces. There was no place that they would have rather been than watching their best friends being reunited.

Even if Aubrey didn't fully support Beca's choice to serve in the army, she knew that she'd love the brunette as long as she lived and longer if she could.


End file.
